


The experience

by Vinushuka



Series: After the Ghoul [12]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Toshiya spends a passionate night with Eva despite her sprained ankle. They seem to have a common understanding about acquiring a once in a lifetime experience with opposite gender. During their night, Eva teaches Toshiya some Swedish and invites him for a visit in Sweden next spring. She also marks Toshiya with lovebites, which may need some explaining later on. Next morning Eva gives Toshiya a pendant to commemorate their wonderful experience.
Relationships: Die/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Series: After the Ghoul [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565338
Kudos: 1





	The experience

When Die had left home to recuperate from the strains of his birthday party, I had time to think through what happened with Eva. I was still overwhelmed by the experience which now afterwards started to feel unreal, almost dreamlike. It of course had been real because I had fresh love bites all over my neck and shoulder.

Die had warned me several times about Eva’s intentions, but I didn’t want to listen to him. He had his reasons to be bitter about Mari betraying him, but I was in a different position. I was aware of Eva’s and Mari’s plans and could freely choose whether I took my chances with Eva or not. As I had told to Die, I wanted the experience with Eva, not with someone else. She was the only woman whom I had ever been interested in and most likely also the last one. It was Eva or no-one. 

When it came to precautions, I didn’t even consider using a condom. I wanted to feel everything to the full and the possibility of making her pregnant was part of the enjoyment. The idea of starting a new life was intoxicating and somewhere deep down I wanted to prove myself that I could do it. 

I wasn’t sure what Eva wanted from our relationship, but I assumed we were thinking along the same lines in this matter. She too wanted her experience and she wanted it specifically with me. From what I had gathered from Die, she had never dated men or had love affair with anyone. But she most definitely didn’t find me disgusting. No-one could fake the things that happened during our lovemaking last night.

I hadn’t slept much and started to feel drowsy in my quiet house. I headed upstairs to take a nap before I would prepare myself a lunch and go for an afternoon jog after that. When I closed my eyes the events of the previous night returned vividly into my mind. Why wouldn’t they as everything had been easygoing and natural considering that we both were sort of first timers! As always, the beginning was a bit clumsy, but things improved towards the end:

_Eva’s straightforward request to start with a kiss caught me off guard. I had kissed her only once, in the party where Eva and Mari announced their engagement but not after that. For a split of a second, I hesitated but the outcome was obvious: If I wanted my experience I would have to go with the flow and do what she wanted as long as it was reasonable. Wanting a kiss was reasonable hence I moved closer until I could feel her warm breath on my face. I had to move a strand of her blond hair out of the way first, so I took it between my fingers and tugged it behind her ear. All this time she gazed me with her grey eyes intensely and slightly warily. It occurred to me that perhaps this was as strange to her as it was to me._

_I began the kiss by gliding my fingers along her cheek down to her lips. Her skin was unbelievably smooth and velvety, and it made me want to feel it with my lips too. I caressed her skin with my mouth starting from her forehead, sliding over her eyelids and cheek until I reached her lips, just like I had done with Die. When our lips touched, she let out a small whining sound as if my gentle touch had burned her. She grabbed hold of my body and pulled me closer. From that moment on our mouths were locked into each other licking, biting, caressing, sucking or whatever you could imagine doing. My hands found her breasts and after that the irresistible curve of her pelvis, which for some reason reminded me of Die’s acoustic guitars._

_Eva’s hands weren’t idle either. They wandered onto my chest, down to my hipbones and my behind pulling me ever closer. Finally, our bodies were like glued to each other. I let go of her lips and rolled myself on top of her watching her reactions. She spread her thighs allowing me an unobstructed entry inside her._

_“You’re the most beautiful human being on this planet and I’m so fortunate that you’re here with me right now”, she whispered and caressed my back and behind. “Please make love with me, just this once.”_

_She didn’t have to ask me twice. I was ready and eager to explore her womanly depths for the first time in my life._

_The sensation when I glided inside her was unbelievable; she was hot and slippery, and we had a perfect fit. I had to stay quiet for a while not to explode right away. Eva grabbed hold of my head and pulled it down wanting me to kiss her again. When we were kissing, her body seemed to be sucking me deeper inside her, a sensation that was wonderful and weird at the same time. I backed off a little and pushed myself back inside her. That’s when my self-control failed, and I shot my sperm inside her in what seemed to be an endless series of convulsions._

_“I’m sorry that I didn’t last very long”, I mumbled when I had returned to my senses after the orgasm._

_“Don’t be sorry. It’s normal to be a little hasty at first. Was I your first female companion?”_

_Yes, and it was amazing. Thank you…”_

_“Oops, can you hand me a tissue from the night table? I think I’m overflowing”, Eva giggled when I had retracted myself from inside her._

_I gave her a tissue and took one for myself too to dry up._

_“Would you like to take a shower? I can carry you to the bathroom and back”, I proposed after a while, because I still felt sticky and sweaty._

_“Yeah, sure, it’s nicer to sleep fresh and clean”, Eva agreed. “Can I wash you with my super soft sponge?”_

_I should have guessed what would happen when an excited woman wants to give you a wash. She scrubbed meticulously both the front and behind of my body mumbling something in a language I didn’t understand._

_“Sorry, but my Swedish is a bit rusty, could you please repeat your last comment in Japanese”, I finally asked._

_“Did you mean: Hur I helvete kan den här kille ha so fantastiska muskler?” Eva teased me._

_“Yeah, something along those lines” I said hoping I wasn’t making a fool of myself._

_“I said: How the hell can this guy have so amazing muscles? After visiting your gym, I know how, but consider it as a compliment. Your body looks great and makes me want to eat you alive.”_

_Our Swedish lesson continued when it was my turn to scrub her back and front. I wanted to know what body parts like back and breasts were called in her native language. Before we were done with washing, I had also learned everything necessary to ask for a fuck or a blowjob in Swedish._

_“You should come and visit us in Sweden next spring after we have settled down. We could work more on your vocabulary then”, Eva proposed and gave me a playful kiss. “I think it’s time to go to bed now.”_

_When I had carried Eva back to the bedroom, I didn’t feel very sleepy at first. For a while I thought about Die and his new song speculating what the lyrics might contain. Then I realized that I wouldn’t have to make guesses because I would hear them when I got my private performance. Anyways I hoped the text wasn’t too explicit or revealing. Knowing Die it was highly unlikely._

_I stirred awake in early morning hours. I had seen some weird erotic dreams about Kyo, and my body had reacted accordingly: I had a full-blown erection. When I realized that I had woken up in Eva’s bed and that she was lying beside me her back turned at me, I collected my courage and folded my arms around her body to wake her up. I couldn’t help the fact that my dick pressed against her back when I did that._

_“Hmm, you’re horny again”, Eva muttered sounding very sleepy, but she was awake enough to push her behind against me and my thing. ”Why don’t you try how it feels for the second time?” she urged me and positioned herself so that I had no difficulty in sliding inside her from behind._

_The second time was much better than the first. I wasn’t nervous anymore and I could concentrate on what I was doing. From the very beginning I could sense that Eva was with me this time. After a while she started moaning quietly and her body stiffened while her internal grip on my dick tightened. Finally, she pushed herself violently against my thing and flipped over the threshold that had kept her from her orgasm. When she came, it also triggered my orgasm and our act ended with a double bang. All I could think about was that this would be a wonderful way to die._

_“Jeez, that was incredible!” I mumbled against her nape and bit her shoulder gently._

_“It really was. Thank you for being so kind and considerate lover. And I love you kisses… In fact, I could use one right now”, Eva said and turned to face me._

_I caressed her silky cheek with my fingers and gave her a long and tender kiss._

_“Can I bite you?” she suddenly asked. “I would like you to remember me when you see yourself in the mirror next morning…”_

_I was a bit puzzled by her explanation and her teary eyes. What made her think that I would forget such a remarkable event in my life?_

_“Of course, you can bite me, but love bites don’t last very long. Rest assured I won’t forget you any time soon”, I tried to convince her before I let her do what she wanted to do with me._

_When I woke up in the morning and went to the bathroom to clean up, I noticed that Eva had been very thorough in marking me as hers. I was glad I didn’t have any public performances or photoshoots within the next couple of days as there was no way I could have hidden all my love marks._

_I let Eva sleep for as long as possible before I woke her up to enjoy a breakfast with me. I had brewed us coffee, baked some eggs and made sandwiches to start the day._

_“You’re spoiling me”, she smiled when I carried her to the table._

_“No, I’m not. You should keep your ankle at rest at least for one day. Do you think you can manage the rest of the day alone?”, I asked feeling worried._

_“Mari will come and see me in the afternoon. I can manage till that. You should probably check how Die is doing. He must have been disappointed when you left the party so early”, Eva said as if she could read my thoughts._

_When we had finished our breakfast, Eva asked me to fetch a jewelry box from her night table drawer. I brought her the box and she rummaged in it for a while until she found a tiny box with a golden pendant in it._

_“I got this cross from my mother when I had my confirmation at the age of fifteen. It’s a sign of approaching adulthood. I’ve reached my full adulthood a bit late with you, so I would like you to have it”, she said handing the box to me._

_“It will be an honor to wear it”, I told her because I couldn’t figure out what else to say. She had won my respect unlike any other woman, so I just told her the truth._

_Eva helped me to put the pendant on and said it looked exactly right glistening between my collarbones. I agreed with her and her trained eye. This would be one of my favorite jewelry._

_When I was about to leave, Eva asked if I would join her for a dinner after Christmas as we had planned. I told her that I had a reservation on 26 th of December but all other days would be suitable. After checking her calendar, we decided that Saturday 28th would be a good time to meet. Before leaving I gave her a warm hug and wished her a nice day with Mari. I had a taxi waiting to drive me home and some catching up to do with Die. _


End file.
